Desert Love
by Tokashi-chan
Summary: You have been friends with the sand siblings, Temari, Kankuro,and Gaara for a long time. Usually, for Christmas, they come to you. But this year, You are going to them. You and the siblings go to the christmas festival. Yougaara oneshot


Desert Love

By: Tracie

For: Brittney

You looked around. Desert. In every direction you looked in, there was sand, sand, a cactus or two, more sand, and more sand. You were going to Suna for a Christmas festival. The festival was tomorrow. Temari said you could stay with her and her two brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. You, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro were best friends. You went on walking through the never ending desert.

Soon, you started to see the village. A smile came to your face. You started into a run, but were stopped when you heard a rattle snake. You gulped as you saw it. It was a Diamondback. It was about to strike when the snake was suddenly in cased in sand. Drops of blood flowed out from the sand coffin. A smile came to your face when you saw it. You knew who it was. It was Gaara. He was cold-hearted to everybody but you. Temari says that it's because he might like you but you don't believe that.

'Only reason he is nice to me is because I'm strong. And because I treat him nice and everything. That's what he said.' You thought to your self. A blush spread across your face as you saw Gaara. A light wind blew causing his red hair to blow in the wind. You pushed your black hair behind you ears as you looked at Gaara and said, "Thanks, Gaara-kun!" He looked at you and gave you a small smile. He only smiled when no one else was around. You knew stuff that his brother and sister didn't even know.

"The sand told me you were coming. Come on. Let's go." He said and turned and started to walk to the village. You nodded and followed.

You reached the village. You walked threw the streets. Your silver eyes looked at all the shops. You have never been in Suna before. Usually, the sand siblings came to the leaf village. But, this time, you wanted to come to them. Some people looked at you, some glared, and some didn't even pay attention. You heard some whispers saying stuff about, 'That demon' and 'the monster is going to kill that girl' and many other things. You knew about Gaara's past. He told you things all the time. Sometimes he would sneak to your village without anyone knowing just to tell you his problems. You like to listen to Gaara. You had always told him that it would make him feel better if he told his problems instead of hiding them. So, after that he started to tell you his problems and you listened to him. Gaara and you walked into the house to be greeted by Temari and Kankuro.

"Hi, Kaeshona!" Temari and Kankuro exclaimed as they saw you.

"Hi Temari, Kankuro!" You smiled at them.

Temari looked at you and asked, "Did you get something to wear to the festival?" A smile came to her face. She knew the answer. You were a procrastinator. You always put things aside. You looked down. You hated to shop. "Let's go shopping!" Kankuro was laughing silently behind Temari and Gaara just sighed. Temari dragged you out of the house and to the store. As soon as the door was close, you could hear Kankuro fall over laughing.

Temari and you have been through at least five different stores. She dragged you into another one. She went looking through the store while you just looked around. You spotted a white winter Kimono. It had blue snowflakes on it. You loved it. You smile and picked it up.

"That would be prefect!" You heard Temari yell. She ran over to you and looked at the Kimono. "You will look great in it!"

The Next day

It was the day. You stood in Temari's room while she did your hair. As soon as Temari and you were done, you walked down stairs. Temari was wearing a dark purple Kimono with a light purple ribbon the tied into a big bow in the back. Her blond hair was up in her usual style. Gaara stood there wearing an all black guy kimono. Kankuro was wearing blue guy kimono. His face paint stuff wasn't on and he didn't have his puppet. A sly smile came to your face.

"Hey, Kankuro, I see you didn't put make-up and bring your dolls with you!" You said then Temari, Gaara and you cracked up laughing.

"Hahaha! Very funny!" Kankuro said sarcastically then started stomp out the door. "Let's go…"

You guys started to walk to the festival. Kankuro and Temari were walking a head of you side by side. And Gaara was walking next to you. You smiled as you walked on, following Temari and Kankuro. You felt something grab your hand and give it a squeezed you hand gently. You looked down to see Gaara's hand hold you hand. A blush came to your face as you squeezed back gently. Gaara looked over at you and whispered, "Follow me. But be quite." You nodded and followed him. Temari and Kankuro had no idea.

You and Gaara have been walking till you found a small stream with lots of desert trees around. He sat down and looked over at you as you sat down also. "Like it?" You smiled at him and nodded.

Night soon came. You and Gaara lie down and look at the stars. Gaara looked over at you and said, "I l-l-love you K-K-Kaeshona" He gulped hoping you loved him back.

"You snuggled closer to him. You head was lying on his chest listening to his heart and you replied, "I love you to…" And you closed your eyes and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep under the stars.


End file.
